rebootedversefandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot/Outline
Pilot ACT I The beginning is vague. Narrator brings up power, which leads to Genesis and all. Scenes are just shots of things. First Shot: Rainy/Stormy sky. Second Shot: In a laboratory, there are red blinky lights, with SCIentists running around to one room. Third Shot: In the same laboratory, there is a crystal going fucking nuts, with some electrical shit around it, and it glowing. Scientists are scared shitless, with some dialogue. Fourth Shot: In a cab, a teenager and his dad are seen arguing. Fifth Shot: Outside of the laboratory, there is a huge fuckin shockwave that destroys everything in its path. Sixth Shot: The teenager looks at the car window, to which he sees a green shockwave heading towards him. He quickly gasps, and cut to black with the logo and shit. Then cut to 10-20 minutes later, everything is destroyed. It's raining lightly, but the storm is still on. Sky is red, buildings demolished, grounds cracked, all that goodness. In the middle of the street however, is the same teenager, named Rashard. He is badly damaged, and he slowly wakes up to this shit. He doesn't know what's going on, he's like "What happened?". Then, he looks around, and he sees the same cab. The driver and the dad are now dead, so shit happens. He's griefing over the loss of his dad, until he hears footsteps. Rashard follows the sound, until he finds some soldiers, who offer to take him to someplace safe. A soldier takes and escorts him to this safe place, until they hear screaming. A man jumps out in flames, screaming his ass off. The soldier tries to fire at him, but the man shoots fire at him, knocking him out. He tries to fire more Rashard, but he absorbs it and redirects it, knocking the fiery man out. Rashard tries to wake up the soldier, but he wont wake up. He starts to carry him on his back, until he sees a short building with a ladder, and climbs it. As he's on the roof, he sees a bridge with everyone and a whole bunch of tanks and shit, and he puts the soldier down. To shorten the trip, he uses some of the fire he absorbed and propells himself up to the bridge, until he runs out of fire and falls right in front of the bridge at the last second, with all the military shit. He feels badly hurt from that long fall, and all the soldiers aim their guns at him because he's a "Freak". At the last minute, a friend of his notices and steps in front of all the soldiers. He says hello or whatever as if he's a friend, and Rashard replies "Who are you"?, and screen cuts to black with the sound of him fainting. He's lost his memory after the shockwave shit. Rashard wakes up again, fully healed. He has an oxygen mask on his face, and he's laying in a bed. He's in a G.R.I.D. bed, and he takes off the oxygen mask in shock. All the G.R.I.D. agents notice, and this dude comes to him. He assures him and calms him down, and answers some of his questions. ACT II ACT III Trust ACT I ACT II ACT III Greed ACT I ACT II ''' '''ACT III Hunted ACT I ACT II ACT III Prison Break ACT I ACT II ACT III